Trailing Kisses
by mariXwic32
Summary: Kisame is in a bad mood and Itachi is just pissing him off even more. YAOI! Don't read if you don't like boyXboy!


**I have no idea where this came from... It just popped into my head!**

**Enjoy and please heed my warnings!**

**YAOI, boyXboy, uke and seme, whatever you want to call it. Don't like it, read another damned story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Naruto or Kisame and Itachi.

This is purely a fangirl's fantasy!

**Title:** Trailing Kisses

**Pairing:** KisaIta

**Fanfic type:** Songfic

**Song: **I donno! I just made it up while listening to trance music. Sounds so cool when you sing it along to F.O.O.L - Destroyer of Speakers.

**Warning:** make sure you're over the age of 17 to read this.

**Don't frown. Ah~don't drown me out, I'm not, not gonna stop when you~ah**

Kisame was in a bad mood. But isn't he always grumpy?

Today just wasn't his day. First, Deidara tries to be cute and blows the oven up, and Kisame gets blamed for it. Then, Hidan got blood in the hallway and the shark had to clean it up because Konan was out shopping with Sakura and Zetsu. And what's worst, Itachi was just slightly getting on his nerves with that damned click-pen.

"Would you fucking quit it already?!" Kisame snapped, glaring at the raven haired man.

Itachi turned to Kisame. "I'm thinking." He said.

"Go think somewhere else then." The shark grumbled. He wished he could just rip the pen out of Itachi's hand and pin him to the wall, but he couldn't do that, now could he?

"I'm much more comfortable here." Itachi mused.

**And its HARD to stop this feeling inside of me, its HARD to keep myself calm when I look at you!**

Click.

"That's it!" Kisame jumped up and in an instant had Itachi's hands overhead, pinned against the wall. Itachi glared at him.

_**Trailing kisses...**_

"Let go." He said calmly.

_**Trailing kisses...**_

"No." Kisame said, leaning closer ever so slightly. "I don't think I will." He sneered, grinning down at the younger man. Itachi struggled to free his wrists, but Kisame's grip was just too strong. "Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled huskily.

**AH!**

Itachi's eyes widened when Kisame leaned closer and kissed him.

**Trailing kisses down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, I find it hard just to breathe, but~ah, ah, ah, I'm trailing kisses down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, I can't stop, its addicting, I just want to~AH!**

Kisame pulled away and started kissing and nipping at Itachi's neck. The younger man squirmed slightly, trying to get away.

**Slowly, slowly now, don't try to stop me, I'm not willing to give up . Just . Yet! Now, I've not even started yet, why do you try to run?**

**I'm not done with you...**

_**Trailing kisses...**_

_**Trailing kisses...**_

**AH!**

"Ngh!" Itachi winced when Kisame bit his neck. "Stop it- AH!"

Kisame grinned, lapping up the drops of blood that formed on Itachi's neck.__

**I'm trailing bite marks down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, ah, its so alluring, I can't help it~ah, ah, ah, I'm trailing kisses down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, I can't stop, so addicting, I just want to~**

Kisame slid his arm around Itachi's waist and carried him over to his bed, still kissing his neck. He put the raven haired man down on the bed and straddled him, starting to take off his cloak. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Kisame, but you better stop or else-"

"Or else what?" Kisame grinned, pulling Itachi's cloak off and tossing it to the corner.

**And I'm not! Not! Gonna, gonna stop now! You've got me! Me! Me already fired up and ready to go! Go! Just wait untill I'm done, I'll be gentle, I promise...**

_**Trailing kisses...**_

**I'm trailing KISSES!**

Itachi tried to stop Kisame from undressing him, but failed, seeing as the shark was way stronger that what Itachi is.

Kisame leaned down and trailed soft kisses down Itachi's neck, over his chest to his abdomen and back up again. Itachi arched his back when Kisame flicked his tongue over his nipple. "Ngh! Kisame, I'm~ah! Warning you~ngh!"

**Trailing kisses down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, I find it hard just to breathe, but~ah, ah, ah, I'm trailing kisses down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, I can't stop, its addicting, I just want to~ah!**

Kisame leaned up and kissed Itachi on his lips, forcing the younger man's lips open. Itachi gasped when Kisame ground his hips to his own. Kisame took the oppertunity and slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth.

_**Don't stop.**_

Itachi moaned into the kiss, giving in to the blue skinned man on top of him, closing his eyes.

**I'm not stopping now.**

Kisame broke the kiss and latched onto Itachi's neck again. "Ngh..." His hand traveled south and snuck into the younger man's pants, gripping his member. "Ahh~!..."

_**Trailing kisses...**_

Itachi bucked into Kisame's hand. Kisame leaned up and looked at the man, grinning. Itachi blushed. The shark leaned closer to the raven haired man's ear. "More?" He asked.

**I'm trailing KISSES!**

"Ngh..." Itachi nodded.

"That doesn't work for me..." Kisame mused, his tongue sliding out of his mouth and licking Itachi's earlobe.

"Y-yes..."

"What's that?"

"YES! GOD DAMMIT!" Itachi yelled, gripping at the blankets. Kisame grinned and let go of Itachi's wrists, taking off the rest of his clothes and his own.

_**Trailing kisses...**_

Kisame stared down at the younger man's softly sculpted body. He put three fingers to Itachi's lips. "Suck." He commanded.

Itachi obeyed, coating Kisame's fingers. The shark lowered himself between Itachi's legs, gripped the other's manhood and started licking and sucking at it. Itachi moaned, bucking into Kisame.

Kisame growled and held Itachi's hips pinned to the bed. Itachi groaned.

**I'm TRAILING KISSES!**

Kisame pulled his fingers out of Itachi's mouth and leaned up and kissed him. He trust a finger into Itachi's tight hole. Itachi whimpered. The blue skinned man didn't waste any time and stuck another finger in, wriggling it about.

Itachi jolted and arched his back. Kisame grinned, he had found his sweet spot. He added the last finger, stretching the younger man so Kisame could fit. Itachi moaned, gripping at the behemoth atop him's shoulders.

Kisame pulled his fingers out and Itachi whined, causing Kisame's grin to widen. He looked down at the young man, who's eyelids drooped over his eyes lazily. Itachi looked flushed. Kisame positioned himself in front of Itachi's entrance, leaned down and kissed him, before thrusting in hard.

Itachi's eyes widened. "AHH~HNGH!" He moaned loudly.

**DOWN!**

**YOU!**

Kisame thrust into Itachi, not waiting for him to adjust to his size. "NHG! KISAME! AH~H! HA~AAAHH!"

"That's it..." Kisame grunted. "Scream my name."

**I can't stop! Trailing kisses down your neck, neck, in and out, you won't forget, get busy lemme see, see what you do to me, me, I can't stop!**

**Trailing kisses down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, I find it hard just to breathe, but~ah, ah, ah, I'm trailing kisses down your neck, down your chest, down you~ah, I can't stop, its addicting, I just want to~ah!**

"KISAME!" Itachi cried, digging his nails into the man's shoulders. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He arched his back when Kisame hit his prostate repeatedly.

Kisame grinned, biting down on Itachi's neck. Itachi screamed.

**Trailing kisses down your neck! Trailing bitemarks down your chest! Kissing, biting you~ah! Now its down to get it done! Done! Done with all the fun! Now! Now I'm gonna~**

"Itachi... I'm gonna-" Kisame growled in the Uchiha's ear. He slammed into Itachi once more before they came simultaniously. Itachi came on his and Kisame's stomachs and Kisame came deep into Itachi. "Fuck." The man growled, riding out his orgasm. He collapsed onto Itachi, panting.

"Oh my god, un."

"Holy Jesus."

"I just saw it all..."

"Tobi is a good boy, really!"

Kisame and Itachi turned their heads to the door. Deidara, Hidan, Pein and Tobi stood at the door, staring at them. "Fuck..." Kisame mumbled.

Tobi turned and ran away, screaming that he's a good boy. "Wasn't your god Jashin?" Pein asked Hidan.

"I think Jesus is appropriate in this situation, un." Deidara said.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Kisame asked.

Pein turned green. "We saw it all..."

"The door was open and you yelled 'that's it' when I just walked by, un..." Deidara said.

Kisame sighed. "Fuck."

Itachi was quiet. "I think you killed him, un." Deidara said. Kisame looked down at the man, still breathing.

"He's just passed out." Pein whacked Deidara in the back of his head.

"Let's just make like Rokoff and fuck off..." Hidan said, grabbing the two and leaving, closing the door behind them.

Kisame sighed and rolled off of Itachi. He pulled him to his chest and kissed his neck before pulling the bed sheets over both of them and falling asleep, one thought in his head.

_How will I explain this to Sasuke?_

**FIN!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Okay well... I just HAD to put the last bit in with Hidan saying 'Holy Jesus'. Its like telling you that Hidan was completely shocked out of house and home and holy hell.**

**Review and tell me if I did good, its my first yaoi fic as a matter of fact!**

**The other stories didn't have yaoi in them! LOL!**

**Okay, maybe just fluff... But this was the real deal here!**

**I do not own Naruto!**


End file.
